Starry Nights in Hell
by dfasdfgaSDFASFD
Summary: Hermione is not the Headgirl you knew anymore. Hermione finally caved into the pain and has slipped into darkness of drugs, alcohol, and more. Who can save her? M to be safe.
1. The Twisted Person I Have Become

**Hey this is my first story...hope you like...also of course I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters...blah..blah...blah. Wish I did though...Anyways please message and all that jazz...NOW...On with the story!!!!!!**

The Twisted Person I've Become

"Bloody Hell!"

Hermione was not having a pleasant morning. You could tell it was bad due to the fact she was driven to the point of kicking furniture. It was the day before Christmas Eve and the she was due at the Burrow over an hour ago. Yes even at age 21 she still went to the Burrow for holidays. Through the years the Trio remained close but sadly she was not as close to some as she wished.

Harry was now a fully trained Aorua and was moving through the ranks. As expected he and Ginny were steadily. Harry had mentioned a surprise for during Christmas dinner and Hermione suspected a marriage proposal. Ron was also living his dreams. He was the star Keeper for the Crudely Cannons. The disappointing part was that he was rich which got him a stunning supermodel girlfriend. Hermione still had strong feelings for Ron and was jealous but would never admit it. Not too jealous because Ron went through girlfriends like filthy socks and she personally didn't think this one would be any different.

Hermione had also changed a great deal. You could say she was no longer prim and proper. During her last year at Hogwarts her parents went bankrupt and divorced. With no money she could not go to colleage. She had lived with Harry and worked with Fred and George until last year. Her emotional state of mind and life had been falling apart since the divorce. Fred, George, and Harry barely kept her afloat. She moved out and got a filthy flat in London. Now she worked as a bartender in a gothic night club. No one had seen her since she left on her own but kept in touch through letters. This last year brought the most drastic changes and when the Weaslys and Harry saw her they would be more than shocked.

She herself became gothic. Her hair was black and half way down turned dark purple. It was to the top of her shoulders in many spiky layers. Her ears sparkled with silver studs and rings. Not to mention the purple bar through her tongue. Her skin was pale and contrasted with the black eye makeup and lipstick she occasionally altered with dark purple. Her nails were also black and her fingers were covered in silver rings with various dark designs. Her neck was adorned with a black silk choker with a dangling Silver Star pendent. Her cloths consisted of her black Trip pants with giant silk ribbons on each leg and black straps covered in smaller ribbons hanging off the back. Despite the weather she wore a black long-sleeved fishnet shirt with a purple tank top underneath. She toped off the look with black combat boots.

Her problem this morning was not her clothes or any other luggage. She was pissed because she could not find her wand to save the damn Queen. She stormed her small sewer she called a flat muttering profanities with the occasional violent outburst. Yes she had picked up many bad habits such as cussing, heavy drinking, recreational cocaine, occasional pot, and other illegal activities. Hermione had sunk pretty low to resort to drugs and alcohol to ease her pain. No one would recognize this new Hermione. She was thinking of what they would say when she heard a clatter from the kitchen. She knew exactly who had her wand.

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Painful Reunions

**Hey you guys...I updated the first chapter. Anyways I would really appreciate it if you guys sent my some input...anyways I really appreciate it if you sent in reviews as well...by the way Thank you Nes for your review...Thanks a lot! Anyways I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters...blah.blah.blah...Now on with the story!!!**

Painful Reunions

After Hermione finally managed to retrieve her wand from Crookshanks she grabbed her bags and apperated to the Burrow. She arrived in the living room directly in front of the fire. The first words to greet her were

"Who the Bloody Hell are you?!!!"

She turned to the one who spoke and meet Ron's puzzled gaze. The twins sprang from the couch crying

"Hermione!!!!"

and pulled her into a hug.

"Hermione's here?"

Asked Ginny poking her head in from the kitchen. Ginny and Mrs. Weasly joined the group hug.

"Wow you've really changed"

Said Harry as he came downstairs. The herd of redheads made room for Harry to get a bit of hugging in as well.

"It's different but I like it...You and me are sharing a room so go ahead and get settled. We have so much to catch up one...but right now we have to finish dinner."

Said Ginny as she gave another quick hug and trotted back to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasly gave her a peck on the cheek and followed Ginny with parting words of

"It's good to see you again dear."

"I got to go help Mr. Wealsey but I am really glad to see you...it's been to long...we can talk some more at dinner"

Said Harry and he rushed out the back door.

"You look positively..."

Trailed Fred before looking at his male counterpart and together chorused

"Wicked!!!!"

"We missed you so much Monie!!!!!!''

Cried George.

"We were in so much more pain with the fact that no one was there to tend to out self-inflicted wounds"

added a sullen Fred.

Hermione managed a small chuckle for she hardly ever laughed anymore. Good ole Fred and George always took such good care of her. Maybe if she hadn't left she wouldn't be so bad off...Suddenly Mrs.Weasly roared

"Fredrick and Gregory Weasly were is my turkey baster!!!!"

Fred and George looked like two deer caught in headlights. They gave each other a frightened look and both choked out

"Gotta go!!"

and dashed out the door. It felt good to be back with her family. She felt someone staring at her and turned to the couch were Ron sat. Next to him was a girl who looked like Paris Hilton dressed in designer cloths making everyone else dull in comparison except for Hermione...she defiantly stuck out.

"Hey Ron it's nice to see you again...who's your friend?"

"Hello Hermione this is my girlfriend Brittany. Um Britt babe can I talk to Hermione alone for a bit?"

Brittany got up and gave Hermione a cold stare that screamed Bitch as she walked by. Ron patted the seat next to him indicating for her to sit down. She settled on the couch Indian style and turned herself to face Ron. This was the man she used to love so much and of course those feelings would never be returned.

"Wow you've really changed."

Hermione smirked

"You like?"

"Its different...Please tell me you're still my old Hermione on the inside."

Ron said this in a light joking manner but it got Hermione thinking. She suddenly wished she had stayed with Harry and still worked in the joke shop. She missed the weekend dinners at the Burrow, sitting around the fire laughing and joking, and being truly happy. She had lost true happiness. What a sick joke God was playing on her. She let out a small harsh sound and turned to Ron.

"No I'm not..."

She said sadly. Tears formed in her eyes and slowly spilled over.

"Hermione..."

She shook her head and got up and ran out the door. She ran around blindly through the snow till she reached the barn. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a joint and lit it. She inhaled deeply her first hit and began to relax but still shaking slightly. She knew she shouldn't have come. It was just too much. After the third hit she let out a sigh and collapsed in a pile of hay. As soon as she fell in to the hay it yelled out

"Ouch get off me!"

"Stop that's my butt!"

"Get the hell off!!!"

She jumped up. _Whoa I can't be that fried..._she thought.

**Ok thanks for reading...please tell me what u thinks...anyways thanks again to Nes for being such a sweetheart for sending a review.**

**Later...**


	3. A Hero Found?

**Hey...I wish I had more support...anyways fixed up the 2nd chapter and all. Thank you Nes for the support...Love ya! Now...On with the story!!!**

**Review:**

_As soon as she fell in to the hay it yelled out_

_"Ouch get off me!"_

_"Stop that's my butt!"_

_"Get the hell off!!!"_

_She jumped up. Whoa I can't be that fried...she thought._

A Hero Found?

As soon as Hermione stood up two redheads popped out of the hay. They looked and saw it was just Hermione. Fred and George then rolled out of the hay looking completely ridiculous covered in the golden straws. They brushed themselves off a bit and then looked at Hermione and more importantly what she had in her hand.

"Hey got some for us?" asked Fred jumping up.

You see Fred and George knew all about muggle drugs and alcohol and had been known to indulge in it once in a blue moon. George followed suit

"Yeah how's about sharing with your two favorite peoples!"

She handed it to Fred and they proceeded to pass it back and forth between the three of them. Half an hour later they laid in the hay totally baked.

"I like this new Hermione. We need to take you to work with us one day." Said Fred in a very drawled out tone.

"Yes but the thing is you don't seem happy. I mean happy people don't break down and run out of rooms crying over silly things and then go have a nice little smoke." Said George.

Hermione had told them what had happened.

"Yeah...I hope this isn't a regular thing with you...that's not good." Said Fred with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well I feel fine now!" Said Hermione grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Same here!" shouted Fred.

They looked over to George but he had passed out. They giggled as he mumbled about cows.

"Fred you and George have always been so bloody nice to me. You both took care of me and made me laugh when no one else could. I miss that. I can't help but feel I should have never left." Hermione said.

She had sort of a sad smile across her lips. She truly felt alone.

Fred scooted closer and grabbed her hand.   
"Hermione I always will take care of you...you know that."

He leaned forward and looked into her eyes. The pain and loneliness he saw tore at his soul. Hermione shouldn't have to go through that. He wanted to comfort her and make it better. He softly kissed her tender lips. Fred pulled away but Hermione pulled him back and deepened the kiss. She drank in his scent of cinnamon and ran her fingers through his flaming locks. Fred himself was also intoxicated with her soft pale skin as he ran his fingers across her sides pushing up her shirt. She smelled of liquor and soap. Fred slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth and was surprised by the metal bar but he soon found he enjoyed it. Hermione was very skillful with it to say the least. Hermione was in a daze for she had been with many men in the past year she never felt like she did with Fred. Fred had also had his share of women but Hermione was different...he couldn't pinpoint it but he loved it.

No sooner had that thought passed through is brain the barn doors slammed open and were accompanied with a resounding

"BLOODY FUCKEN HELL!!!!!"

They rolled apart and turned to see a very angry Ron.

"What the hell is this!!? I go chasing after you through the bloody snow for an hour and come to find you making out with my damn brother!!!!"

"Ron it's not what you think!!!" cried Hermione

"Tell it to someone else. I don't know why I even bother!!!" seethed Ron as he stormed out.

Rons outburst had cleared their heads quite a bit. George however was sleeping like a rock mumbling about fireworks blowing up the cows. Hermione was reduced to tears and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hermione I am so sorry...I don't know what I was thinking..."

"Its...ok Fred...we weren't...in...Our...right minds..." she hiccupped between sobs.

Fred pulled her into a hug and held her whispering reassurances. She finally composed herself, mumbled "Thanks" and stumbled back to the Burrow. She quietly gathered her stuff and went up stairs. She went right past Ginnys room and headed to Percys old room. Once she was settled she went to the bathroom to get ready for dinner.

She looked in the mirror and wasn't surprised by what she saw. Her hair was sticking out everywhere and she was covered in hay. Her face had giant black makeup and tear streaks. She took a long hot shower and decided to skip dinner. She couldn't face Ron. The housed was warm so she put on black booty shorts and tank top.

The room was bare except for the bed which someone had made. Beside it they had place a bowl of soup. She wasn't hungry so she flushed the soup down the toilet. There was only one thing she craved at the moment and it wasn't food...

**Thanks for reading...I know I'm evil. Anyways I might do the 4th chapter tonight...not sure yet. Thanks again to**

**PrettyPrincess01**

**Viktor Krum's lazyllama101**

**Love ya!!!!!!**


	4. Addictions and Confessions Part 1

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update...you have my sincerest apologies. I have had semester tests and family things to do. Well consider this a Christmas present!!! I hope to write two stories so enjoy!!! By the way thanks PrettyPrincess01 and Viktor Krum's lazyllama101. **

**Love ya!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Review:**

_The room was bare except for the bed which someone had made. Beside it they had place a bowl of soup. She wasn't hungry so she flushed the soup down the toilet._

_There was only one thing she craved at the moment and it wasn't food..._

Addictions and Confessions Part 1

Hermione slide one of her suitcases over and started to rummage through the heaps of clothing. She soon produced a giant bottle of a clear liquid. She took a giant swig and her eyes watered. It burned so good going down. She sat down with her legs crossed and put the bottle down at her side within reach.

She pulled the suitcase closer and her hand disappeared beneath the sea of clothing once more. This time she came out with a bag of white powder, a mirror, and a small decorated razor. She proceeded to pour three good sized amounts of powder on the mirror. Then used the razor not to cut herself but to file the piles into three lines. She then to a small piece of a straw and tears flooded her eyes.

_This is the last time I will cry over Ron._

She remembered all the fun they had shared and the trouble they had caused. The sound of his laughter flooded her thoughts. Soon the first line was gone.

The memory of him holding her when her parents spilt came. Him rocking her and telling her it would be ok. The second line disappeared as did the memory.

The knowledge that she would never have him overwhelmed her. Knowing he would never return her feelings of love. The idea of it was physically unbearable and she swooped down on the final line.

She was starting to feel better already.

**Sorry it's so short!!! I am writing part two now!!! Getting it out tonight..Thanxs again**

**PrettyPrincess01 **

**Viktor Krum's lazyllama101**

**Love ya and Merry Christmas!!!!**


	5. Addictions and Confessions Part 2

**Ok here part two...sorry I separated them...Anyways.**

**Enjoy and Merry Christmas!!! Oh and thanks to Mimi45, PrettyPrincess01, and Viktor Krum's lazyllama101...Thanks you guys!!!**

**Review:**

_The knowledge that she would never have him overwhelmed her. Knowing he would never return her feelings of love. The idea of it was physically unbearable and she swooped down on the final line. _

_She was starting to feel better already. _

Addictions and Confessions Part.2

Fred was lying in bed but couldn't sleep. Hermione dominated his thoughts. He couldn't believe how much she had changed. Never had her imagined sharing a joint with Miss. Perfect let alone kissing her. He liked how wild and positively wicked she was. On the other hand it broke his heart to see her in such pain. He had the urge to hold her again and dry those tears. He knew that it would never be though because she was smitten with Ickle Ronnikins. He turned to George to ask where the sleeping powder was but he was snoring going off about evil cows again.

Ron also could not sleep and sat at the kitchen counter drinking eggnog. He felt pretty bad about going off on Hermione. She was so different...It was hard to handle looking at her cause it was like looking at a stranger. Fred probably took advantage of her knowing him and his unquenchable thirst for women. She was probably totally innocent.

_Speak of the devil_ thought Ron.

Fred ambled downstairs and began rummaging through cabinets ignoring Ron completely. Ron couldn't help himself.

"Hey Fred. You down here to raid the fridge for more helpless girls?"

"Look you git!!"

Seethed Fred. He had had enough of Ron and his ass.

"Hermione and I were high. We weren't in our right minds. That's right you twit. Hermione smokes. And I'm guessing it's worse than that. YOU upset her and she ran into me and George. I was hoping to get her to move in with me and George so she can work for us and straighten out her life."

Ron was completely speechless. He couldn't believe it.

"Wait a minute...she smokes pot?"

"Yeah Ron and probably does worse things than that."

"Fred we need to go talk to her. I need to apologize."

Ron started upstairs with Fred at his heel. They reached the landing and Ron put his ear to her door. He heard nothing and knocks softly calling "Hermione..."

They got no answer and when he tried the door it was locked. Fred unlocked it with a simple charm. Fred pushed the door open slowly calling out "Hermione".

The room was empty except for the messy suitcase in the middle of the floor. Ron walked over and saw the half empty bottle and the powdery mirror.

"Uhh...Fred come look at this..."

Fred walked over and swore sharply.

"Ron we have to find her. Who knows what she's up to?"

Ron walked over to the open window while Fred examined the contraband. Ron heard a clatter from the roof and he gazed up. There he spotted a scantly clad Hermione walking on the edge of the eve.

"Fred gets your ass over here!!!"

Fred ran over and looked up.

"Shit."

He then climb out the window and scaled the shingles to the top. He slowly approached her.

"Hermione...come over here...were going to go back in. Come to me and hold on."

She shook her head vigorously and continued her walk. Fred rushed over and it frightened her. She lost her footing. Fear filled her eyes as she tumbled from the roof with arms outstretched reaching for Fred.

**Hahahahaha...I'm soooooo evil. Anyways Merry Christmas and all that. **

**Thanks again to:**

**Mimi45**

**PrettyPrincess01**

**Viktor Krum's lazyllama101**

**Next one will be out soon...love ya!!!**


	6. Solutions

**Hey Loves...LoL!!! Anyways I just found some time to write so I did. I promised to update soon didn't I? Anyways I could use some input or whatever...please review!!!**

**Review:**

_"Hermione...come over here...were going to go back in. Come to me and hold on."_

_She shook her head vigorously and continued her walk. Fred rushed over and it frightened her. She lost her footing. Fear filled her eyes as she tumbled from the roof with arms outstretched reaching for Fred._

Solutions

"Hermione!!!" cried Ron as he watched her stumble. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach. Fred fell to his knees throwing himself over the edge and grabbed her arm just in time. She dangled lifelessly as Fred hauled her up into his arms. She was surprisingly light. She of course had passed out and was completely unconscious. Fred laid her over his shoulder and carefully made his way back through the window.

Ron was ghostly pale and very shaken. He tried to straighten up but he was in to much shock. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. His Hermione would never do such things. Wait...did he just refer to her as HIS Hermione? He shook off the thought and helped Fred back through the window. Fred carefully laid her on the bed and checked her vitals.

"She should be fine...just let her sleep it off."

"What? She is not FINE. Look at her Fred...this isn't Hermione...what the heck is wrong with her?"

Ron looked over at her pale form and realized all of her bones stuck out prudently.

"What the hell? Fred she needs help."

Fred looked over to her. Yes Hermione needed help...but she wouldn't accept rehab or any clinics. He figured the best thing to do was his original idea. He needed to get her to move back with him and George. He was sure they could help her straighten out. Ron was right she was very sick.

"Ron don't worry. We'll do as I suggested. She will move in with me and we'll nurse her back to health. She can work for us to and go back to a stable job."

"Fred what is she doing...why is she so messed up?"

"Ron look you cant say anything to her...let me handle this. You can't breathe a word of this to anyone else either. Got it?"

Ron nodded and looked over to Hermione. He couldn't stand to look at her sick and broken body anymore. He turned swiftly and left. Fred looked over to her. He couldn't stand it. He wasn't going to let Hermione fall anymore. He was going to take care of her. He swore it on his life.

He tucked in her small shivering from and leaned against the bed. Slowly he slipped into unconsciousness. Even in sleep Hermione controlled his thoughts.

**Thanks for reading. Merry Xmas!!! Anyways tell me what you thought...love ya!!! **

**Thanks again to my faithful readers:**

**Mimi45**

**PrettyPrincess01**

**Viktor Krum's lazyllama101**

**Anyways love ya and the new one will be out soon!!!**


	7. The Promise

**Hey thanks for all the reviews...I just got Microsoft Office but its not installed yet. That means I can go back and fix all my spelling mistakes!!! So this one will be messed up but I figured I better fix all the spelling because a couple of ya'll mentioned it. Anyways I will fix them and thanks for reading!!! **

**Enjoy and please review!!!**

**Review:**

_He tucked in her small shivering from and leaned against the bed. Slowly he slipped into unconsciousness. Even in sleep Hermione controlled his thoughts. _

The Promise

Sunlight streamed thought the windows awakening Hermione from her troubled sleep. She sat up wiping sleep from her eyes. She looked around the room and saw everything was in place except her suitcase. It was pushed against the wall with all the cloths neatly folded and her stash missing from the floor. She then looked down and noticed Fred's sleeping form passed out next to her bed.

She couldn't help but smile...he looked so sweet and peaceful. She knew she should wake him so she gently touched his face.

"Fred...Fred its time to get up."

Fred snapped up and turned to Hermione with worry in his eyes. He ran his fingers through his unruly morning hair and mumbled about needing his coffee. He slowly stood and stretched and then sat down on the bed next to Hermione.

"Hermione we need to talk. I wanted to ask you to come back and work for me and George. I would really like it if you moved in with us. We have a huge apartment and it could sure use a women's touch."

Fred said this all with a good natured smile. He didn't want to alarm her so he said nothing about last night or her little habits. That would come later because right now he needed her to trust him and get her to a safe place.

Hermione took it in stride and smiled a real smile. She loved the idea and then thought about her own flat and job. She wasn't sure...and she didn't want to burden the twins. Then again she wanted a change and what better way then to move in with the twins.

"Fred I would love to but really...I have a home and a job...do you want me to just leave it?"

"Don't worry...wait...today's Christmas eve!!! If we hurry I'm sure we can cancel your lease and get your stuff to the apartment. It won't be too hard. We can come back and celebrate Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. The next day you will come home with us and get settled. It would be great!!!"

It sounded too good to be true...could she really just drop it all and start over? Sure why not!! What's the worse thing that could happen?

"Come on Hermione how about? I need to know if we're going to get all of this business taken care of."

"Sure Fred I would love to."

Fred gave a whoop and practically tackled her in a giant bear hug that could rival Mrs. Weaslys. She couldn't help but giggle. Fred looked into her eyes never wanted to look away because he saw joy there. He wanted to keep it that way.

"Hermione I promise you that if you stay with us I will always make you smile. I don't want to see you sad. Can you promise ME that you'll work with me on anything I ask? Will you promise me that?"

Hermione looked at him slightly puzzled. _Why would he ask that?_

"Do you promise me Hermione?"

"Sure Fred I promise..."

**Thanks for reading and I hope I can write the next one with spell check. Please review. **

**Thanks again to:**

**prisimscollide**

**PrettyPrincess01**

**Viktor Krum's lazyllama101**

**Mimi45**

**Love ya and hope to update soon!!!!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey you guys!!! **

**I'm BACK and with the tons of free time I have on my hands I plan to pump out tons of new Stories!!!! This story I'm planning to write and finish up. Don't worry I have many upon many chapters to do before it's finished. **

**I would like to apologize to everyone for leaving you and not writing for these past few months. I promise to make it up though!!!! Anyways please forgive me…I can't apologize enough!!! Please do continue to read because I plan to make frequent updates!!!!**

**I love ya bunches and please continue to read!!!! THANKS!!!!**

**P.S.-I went back with spell check so all other chapters are fixed and the future ones will hopefully be free of spelling errors!!! **

**SexyBandFreak**


	9. Whips, Chains, and Moving Day

**Hey!!! Here's my first chapter in a long time so please don't be too harsh…lol. Anyways thanks to everyone who actually reads this thing!!! Love ya and please enjoy!!!!**

**And no I do not own Harry Potter, friends, or anything else…I wish I did….**

**Review:**

_"Hermione I promise you that if you stay with us I will always make you smile. I don't want to see you sad. Can you promise ME that you'll work with me on anything I ask? Will you promise me that?"_

_Hermione looked at him slightly puzzled. __Why would he ask that?_

_"Do you promise me Hermione?"_

_"Sure Fred I promise..."_

Whips, Chains, and Moving Day

"Ummmm…Hermione were do you want _these?"_

Hermione glanced up from the black bedding she was folding to see Fred attempting to pack away her lingerie. He stood there ogling a black leather corset and thong set adorned with green lace. She let out a light giggle.

"Don't worry about that shit Fred just go put the shoes in boxes"

He shook his head and dropped the "items" to attend to the shoes.

"_Good Lord…bookworm Hermione…in THAT!!!"_

That of course provoked many images of Hermione in just THAT. Meanwhile Hermione proceeded to pack away the rest of her cloths and what not. When she came across her liquor cabinet she stashed her bottles of vodka in the bottom of the box of text books. She was fairly certain Fred would never look there. She really didn't want Fred to think she had a drinking problem. Little did she know he was already aware.

Then she began cleaning off her selves. As she swept knick knacks into boxes she came across an old photo. It was her and the twins 2 Christmas's ago…when she was happy. There she was in an old pink sweater and jeans. The boys had parted her massive curly hair and piled it on top of their own fiery locks. She grinned at the ignorance. How she missed that. As she gazed at the photo in bliss she was interrupted but a shrill girly scream.

She dropped the photo in the box and rushed into the bedroom and source of the racket. There she found a horrified Fred and her collection of "toys". Hermione had found herself another little addiction. There Fred stood amid her various whips, handcuffs, and costumes. Awkward didn't even come close to describing the situation.

"Fred…do you mind getting the other boxes sent to the apartment…I'll finish the closet."

He gave a slight nod and rushed out of the room. Hermione began packing her equipment into a large trunk….she would move it personally. Fred on the other hand could not rid his mind of images and wouldn't for awhile…not that he didn't mind.

Once they moved the boxes to the twin's apartment they made their way back to the Burrow. All business had been finished and it was only 2:00pm. Hermione blocked the front door as Fred was about to walk in. She looked a bit nervous and started to bite her lip…one of her cutest quirks. Finally she looked a Fred with the utter most sincerity.

"Fred…I cant thank you enough. I really did miss you, George and the rest of the family. I just want you to know this means a lot. "

Fred just grinned.

"No worries Hermione its all good. Just go in there and smile. Enjoy tonight and tomorrow…Christmas only comes once a year you know!"

And he finished it off with a wink and his infamous grin. She couldn't help but giggle. As she turned to open the door he gave her a good kick in rear and she stumbled into the kitchen. She turned to give him a good hit but Mrs. Weasly intercepted.

"Hermione dear you mind giving us a hand finishing dinner? Ginny's got her hands full and I need someone to peel potatoes"

"Of course Mrs. Weasly I will be right there!"

She gave Fred a look signaling that it wasn't over and as he dashed into the living room to help ready the room for gift giving. This was going to be a great night.

**Sorry was so short…was busy today but please send reviews!!! You know I love to hear from you!!! Send input or w/e!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!! Next one should be out today or tommrow!!!**

**Later!!!!**


	10. Christmas Eve Suprises

**Hey!!! Here you go guys!!!! And Thankies to Alice In Potturland and mrs. draco .malfoy 2010!!!! Love ya guys!!! And like always…I don't own Harry Potter…none of us does…we just wish we did.**

**Review:**

"_Of course Mrs. Weasly I will be right there!"_

_She gave Fred a look signaling that it wasn't over and as he dashed into the living room to help ready the room for gift giving. This was going to be a great night._

Christmas Eve Surprises

Dinner was finally ready and Hermione and Ginny had just finished setting the table. Mrs.Weasly rang the bell for dinner and the room was soon bursting with people. As they took their seats Hermione ended up between Harry and Ron. The twins sat beside Ginny (who was next to Harry) and quickly George and Ginny began to whisper.

"George have you noticed anything peculiar with Fred lately…or Hermione for that matter?"

"So I'm not the only one to notice?"

"Where did they go earlier today?"

"To my knowledge Hermione is moving in with us and they went to clean out her apartment. Apparently she is also going to be working at the shop as well. Fred has decided to announce that later this evening. But your not suppose to know…just act surprised."

She grinned and turned back to Harry who was trying to entertain Hermione considering Ron was completely ignoring her and was wrapped up in Brittany. The sight was quiet revolting. She tried to control her urge to barf as he cooed to her and she would giggle annoyingly and twirl her hair between her fingers. It seemed she had fewer brain cells than garden gnome. Fred and George were also talking amongst themselves secretly as we're Bill and Charlie and their dates. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasly couldn't see to fit her into their conversation. Soon Harry too was involved in a light banter with Ginny which excluded Hermione as well. She sat there dismally passing food as requested every so often. It was awkward…as if no one could quiet find what to say to her. Soon there was a clinking of metal to glass and attention was centered on Fred as he stood.

"I have an announcement to make! I would just like everyone to know Hermione is moving in with George and me to work in the shop. So you will probably be seeing more of her again. We've all missed her dearly and now she is finally home were she belongs."

Everyone smiled and cheered passing hugs and kisses her way. The show of affection was shortly interrupted by Harry pushing back his chair and clearing his voice. He slowly stood with anxiety clear in his demeanor.

"I also have and announcement to make as well. As everyone knows Ginny and I have been together for almost 6 years and I love her dearly. I can't really imagine my life without her. She is the center of my universe. Therefore naturally I don't want to lose her. So I have come to a decision. One that I've dreamt of ever since I met her."

Ginny's eyes exploded as he kneeled down in front of her knowing what was to come next.

"Ginny...do you love me?"

"Yes" she replied meekly.

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"Yes" she said with a bit more strength.

"Will you be my wife?"

He slowly pulled out an exquisite thin silver engagement ring adorned with a small star shaped emerald.

"Yes Harry of course!!!" she exclaimed with exuberance.

Everyone cheered as Harry slipped the ring on Ginny's delicate finger. Mrs. Weasly started to sob and threw herself onto her husband. After Ginny kissed her new fiancé Hermione went to give her a big hug.

"Oh Ginny I'm so happy for you!!!" Hermione cried with genuine enthusiasm.

"I hope you're ready cause I'm recruiting you for wedding planning and if you don't mind I might steal you as maid of honor!!!" She replied with a wink.

The thought freighted and yet excited her at the same time. Of course the Weasly boys wanted to congratulate their sister and put a bit more fear in Harry if he ever hurt her. After the parade of hugs, kisses, and tears Mr. Weasly herded everyone into the living rooms for gift giving and socializing.

As they marched into the room Fred nonchalantly grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the loveseat to set between him and George. She felt heat creep into her cheeks from her hand. After he pulled her onto the couch he let go of her hand and she did too…reluctantly. It was an odd feeling. She felt warm and safe…not usually feeling for her. As they passed gifts Hermione handed hers out first. She gave George a box of exotic potion equipment and a rubber chicken like he always wanted.

"Thanks Mione!!! This is so awesome!!! Just what I've always wanted!!!" He cried in excitement as he waved the chicken in the air banishing it like a sword.

Her other gifts were…

Mrs. Weasly- new cookbook

Mr. Weasly- a muggle tool set

Harry- new Auror robes

Ginny- 5 sets of earrings and a pair of heels she had been eyeing for awhile

Ron- book on latest Qudditch strategy

Bill- mummy figurine that made knock knock jokes (new one everyday)

Charlie- a set of beautiful green dragon hide gloves (he got 4 other pair this year)

She gave Fred a scrapbook. It was one filled with memories of everyone and they were all muggle photos (Fred had a slight obsession with photos).

"Wow…Hermione…this is fantastic!!! This is probably the best gift I've ever gotten!!"

He leaned over and gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek. She turned the shade of Fred's hair if possible. Thankfully he turned to speak to someone else so he didn't see her blush. She had no idea what was coming over her. Fred's presence was having a huge affect on her…not that she didn't like it.

After chatting and hanging out till Midnight Mrs. Weasly finally called it quits and had everyone scuttle off to bed. Off course with Charlie and Bills arrival they had kicked Hermione out of Percy's old room. Of course Ginny, Brittany, Charlie's girlfriend, and Bills girlfriend were all in Ginny's room.

"Hermione dear you can bunk with either Harry and Ron or Fred and George." Suggested Mrs. Weasly.

"I'll bunk with the twins considering I will be living with them soon." She said.

Fred heard this of course and perked up considerably. Him and George helped her move her stuff to their room and ready the top bunk of one of the bunk beds for her. Just as soon as they started crawl into the covers Mrs. Weasly gently knocked and entered.

"We are in the middle of and ice storm and the heater froze up so I brought extra blankets. It's going to get concededly chilly so bundle up." She tucked all three in despite being into their 20's and kissed each of goodnight. She soon left and shut the door.

The temperature seemed to be dropping rapidly….

**Wonder what could happen next…hehehehehe!!! Read to find out!!! And review if you want me to continue this story!!! Thanks for reading!!! I love you all dearly!!!**

**Thanks again to:**

**Alice In Potturland**

**mrs. draco. malfoy 2010 (hope I got that right!)**

**I do love you for your wonderful reviews!!! I am going camping tomorrow so I won't be back till the 4****th**** but hopefully will update then!!!!**

**Love ya!!!! **


	11. Warming Embrace

**Hey!!! Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been camping all week and just got back yesterday!!! I'm very pleased with the reviews…they are few and far between but it lets me know some people love me still!!! Such people as mrs.draco.malfoy.2010, DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva, and –S3v3rusIsMin3- (hopefully that's all correct). Anyways thanks again you guys!!! Hope you enjoy!!! And I do not own Harry Potter…yada yada ya…**

**Review:**

"_We are in the middle of and ice storm and the heater froze up so I brought extra blankets. It's going to get concededly chilly so bundle up. She tucked all three in despite being into their 20's and kissed each of them goodnight. She soon left and shut the door. _

_The temperature seemed to be dropping rapidly…._

Warming Embrace

Hermione lay on her top bunk above Fred watching the shapes of shadows on the ceiling. She heard George's distinct snoring signaling he had dozed off.

"_Lucky Devil!"_ she thought.

She curled into a ball cocooning herself in the blankets but the efforts yielded no protection from the advancing cold. Slowly her nose began dripping like a runny faucet with no way to stop the leakage. Then her body began to shake uncontrollably. The tremors induced from the cold wrecked havoc on her small frail body. She tired to move but the violent shakings prevented it. She couldn't even call out for help. Soon her vision blurred and her eyelids seemed to weigh a ton. She fought it with every ounce of strength she had left but soon she surrendered and blacked out.

Fred on the bottom bunk was awake as well. In frustration he rolled over onto his back. As he stared at the top bunk he noticed it rattling and so out of natural curiosity he got up and peaked over the railing of the top bunk. Their he found Hermione going into convulsions. He quickly scoped her into his arms and moved her to his bottom bunk. He added his covers to her already mountainous pile. She still wouldn't stop shaking.

"_Damn…her body fat ratio is so small she's going into shock."_

As he looked her over he noticed her lips were turning icy blue as well as the rest of her skin. He then slide in between the covers and engulfed her tiny frame and pulled her into his warm well muscled chest. After a couple of minutes her shaking subsided and she rolled over snuggling and burying her face into the safety of his large heated body. Her small bony arms wrapped themselves around his neck pulling her closer. He looked down at her and smiled. It brought him happiness to hold her like that. He gently ran his hands over his back as he listened to her rhythmic breathing. Slowly he too fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Hey I know its uber short and I'm sorry!!!! I've got another chapter to post tomorrow so hopefully I will make up for it. I love you all and please review!!!**

**Thanks again to**

**mrs.draco.malfoy.2010**

**DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva**

–**S3v3rusIsMin3-**


	12. Unpleasant Awakening

**Hey here is that chapter!!! Sorry for the delay!!! I really enjoyed the reviews I got so thankies!!! They were very sweet!!! I shall mention them at the bottom!!! This one is crap but I had writers block….love you though!!!**

**Review:**

_He looked down at her and smiled. It brought him happiness to hold her like that. He gently ran his hands over his back as he listened to her rhythmic breathing. Slowly he too fell into a peaceful slumber._

Unpleasant Awaking

"Hey Fred I was wondering if….."

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

The initial shock of such expletives so early in the morning had Fred sitting up frantically which cause him to hit his head on the bed above.

"Fuck…._That's going to leave a mark."_

He turned and saw Ron standing a few feet away in utter shock.

"Ron what the hell is your problem? What time is it?"

Ron pointed behind Fred his face turning redder by the minute. Fred checked to see what was causing Ron to have a look of constipation. There he found a slumbering Hermione with her arms draped around his limp arm.

"_Oh shit! Ron's going to have a field day with this one."_

"Look Ron it's not what you're thinking I swear!!! She got cold and I was just warming her up."

"_Damnit that sounds sooooo wrong!"_

"NO!!! I wasn't warming her up like THAT…just …I…"

Ron started to rub his temples as if warding off an oncoming headache.

"Fred I'm not sure what your intentions are or what the hell is going on between you two but I don't want to walk in on it again"

He then swiftly turned his heel and left shutting the door quietly behind him. Fred groaned and rubbed his bleary eyes standing to stretch. Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see Hermione pulling his arm closer.

"Mmmmmm……Fred…." She moaned in her inapt state.

Fred slowly pried her fingers away from his arm staring at her curiously. Why the Hell was Hermione saying his name in her sleep? What could she be dreaming about?

"Hermione…come on its time to wake up. We're going to get you settled in your new home. I don't have all day to wait on you." Fred cooed gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Ugh"

And with that she shoved the pillow in Fred's face while retreating back under the covers.

"Fine but I guess that means you won't be receiving any of the leftover Christmas desserts."

Suddenly a mop of black and purple hair resurfaced.

"Dose there happened to be any cobbler left?" the furry Muppet like creature asked.

"Only if you get up right now"

Soon Fred was blinded by a mass of quilts and sheets left hearing the hurried footsteps of a hungry Hermione.

Later once everyone had watched the children open their gifts and everyone had their fill of the dessert breakfast and were sitting contently in the living room. Hermione was sitting between the twins but George was busy talking to Bill.

"Ummm…Fred…about last night…thanks."

"It's not a problem Hermione. Just watching out for ya!"

"Yeah…do you have any idea why Ron keeps giving me the evil eyes?"

Fred turned and saw the infamous Ronald was indeed giving her looks that could kill. George heard this and decided to pipe in.

"Well Hermione I would guess its cause he walked into the room this morning and thinks you and Fred are doing the dirty."

"WHAT?!!!"

"Oh don't worry Hermione I think its quite funny actually."

Then he saw her glare.

"Or not…not funny at all." And turned back to his previous conversation.

She turned to Fred and he just shrugged.

"Do you have nothing to say about this? Does it not bother you?"

Fred grinned impishly.

"Actually the idea of you and me doing the deed sounds very tempting!"

Hermione just gaped at him being speechless and all.

"I mean I would love to try out some of those questionable items in the chest." He said with a wink.

The shock was gone and she frogged him hard in the arm.

"Now now…save that for the bedroom!"

"Fredrick Weasly your horrible!!!"

All he could do was laugh but it was shortly interrupted by someone else.

"Hermione…can I talk to you…alone?"

**Sorry hopefully you liked it!!! I really did like the reviews I got!!!!**

**DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva****-omg thats so sweet! cant imagine people reaction the next day! thinking the wrong thoughts! but its not fred cares, he likes her so its no big deal! u betta update soon or i will seriously haunt u, till u do! (jk)  
anywaiz nice chapter and keep up the good work, and update soon! ( not being demanding , jus leeting u know i like the story)**

**Luckeh****- i love this! the reason for the few reviews is probably because the goergexhermioniexfred thing is not a very popular shipping, but you pull it off!**

**-S3v3rusIsMin3-**** this is gud but will hermione's reaction to him be wen she wakes up??**

**Thanks you guys!!!! And thanks for those ideas!!! I liked!!! But sadly deleted the email on accident…I paid for it dearly when I wrote this crappy chapter!!! Love you all dearly!!! Please send more reviews if you haven't already!!!**

**P.S. - These were only the reviews from chap 11 so sorry chap 10!!!!**


	13. Fuck You!

**Hello Loves!!! Sorry its taken sooo long!!! I've been busy!!! Thanks for the Amazing reviews yet again!!! I loved them all!!! Also from now on hopefully I will spell "Weasley" correctly from now on. Here's another chapter…Hope you enjoy!!!**

**Review**

_All he could do was laugh but it was shortly interrupted by someone else._

"_Hermione…can I talk to you…alone?"_

Fuck You!

"Ummm……..sure Ron."

She stood to follow him into the watching as he glared holes into Fred's forehead. Once they made it to the kitchen and were certain that they were indeed alone Hermione jumped up on the counter to get comfortable.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" she asked while she picked at her nails.

She refused to meet his eyes for he looked none too happy. In fact he looked as if Hermione had run over his dog and was ready to seek revenge.

"Look Hermione I don't know what kind of "relationship" you and Fred have but I don't like it at all. I'm starting to think that you shouldn't even move in with him!"

At this her head pop up and she looked directly at him with defiance in her eyes.

"Come again?"

"Hermione it's nothing personal but I don't think Fred is what you need at the moment and getting involved with him is only going to make your problems worse!!! I mean seriously with all your issues you should have been in nut house a long time ago! And you living with two insane bachelors who will only enable you just isn't right! "

"Ron what the hell are you talking about? Problems? Issues? Who the Fuck have you been talking to?"

"Oh come on Hermione don't play dumb cause your not…unless all the drinking and drugs have rotted your brain by now!"

Hermione's eyes flared open full of flaming anger.

"_How would he know? How does anyone know? I wonder if Fred told him about the joint…god I'm going to kill him!!!!"_

"See I knew you wouldn't deny it! If Fred and I hadn't have been there the other night you would be a flat pancake in the front of our yard! I think Fred's crazy thinking he can rehabilitate you! You need real help and I can get if for you! I have enough money to pay for the finest rehabs and…."

As she pondered Ron had went on till she heard the word Rehab. Then she lost it. Her voice was intense and full of rage as it raised an octave and she jumped down from the counter.

"Pancake…you and Fred? Wait…REHAB? Fuck you Ronald!!!! I don't know what the hell you're talking about and you don't apparently either!!! Do everyone a favor and shut the fuck up for once!!! I don't have any kind of problems what so ever other than a broken lonely fuckin heart and YOU did that!!! Further more nothing is going on between me and Fred and even if there was YOU couldn't do SHIT about it!!! I AM moving in with the twins and YOU'RE not going to stop me!!!"

"Hermione cant you be fuckin reasonable for once?!!!"

Ron said getting red in the face and frustrated with the way she was yelling at him. He didn't like the disrespect. He didn't quite know how to deal with this new rebellious Hermione.

"No I can't!!! You go and bang the fuck out of your dumbass girlfriend and leave me alone!!! And don't you Dare breath a word of this bullshit to anyone and get them upset with your lies!!! Or I swear I will hunt you down and personally beat the living dog shit out of you!!!"

She said this all with force of charging female troll on the rag. Then she leaned forward till she was an inch from Ron's face. And then whispered intently

"That's not a threat Ronald it's a promise. Don't fuck with me!"

Ron was completely stunned and speechless.

"_Did she just threaten to kick my ass?"_

Hermione glared a moment longer before turning sharply and exiting the room heading back the living room. Fred jumped up anxiously to meet her.

"Hermione are you ok? I heard arguing."

She cut him off.

"Sorry Fred don't worry about it. I just think its best we be leaving now…I have lots of unpacking to do."

Bewildered he followed her as he got George and they began to say their goodbyes. Ron just stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching. Fred and George promise to be back for dinner the next Sunday as Hermione eyed him evilly and he returning the favor. Neither made a move to say farewell to one another.

Fred motioned to her that they were ready to leave and she took his hand making a show of it for Ron. Fred looked puzzled but soon with a pop they were gone.

"Thank god" muttered Ron.

**Hey guys!!! Sorry I'm at my Granns so excuse all my mistakes and such!!! But I absolutely Love ALL the reviews I got!!! They were WONDERFUL!!! Thanks!!! I love to read them!!! They provide much insight!!! I just had a huge case of writers block and job hunting going on!!! So don't be too mad...hopefully I can finish this next chap by tomorrow!!! Love you lots!!!**

**Thanks:**

**DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva (I loved your review!!! Absolutely loved it!!! Sadly I've given you way to much time to come up with a new one huh? Sorry!!! You really pump me up and give me that confidence for the next chap!!! Thanks!!!)**

**-S3v3rusIsMin3- (All great ideas to consider...I just happen to already have that one in mind!!! I love the suggestions you give me!!! I hope you continue to do so!!! Thanks!!!)**

**sugar bumps (That was sooo sweet!!! It makes me feel excited and more unique!!! And I do need help with the sp so I love it when people help correct me!!! It was very encouraging!!! Thanks!!!)**

**MsElectricOcean (Awww thanks for reading!!! I'm glad you like it and I hope I don't let you down!!! That's going to make me try really hard!!! I hope you liked!!! Love ya!!!)**


	14. Yes Love?

**Hey guys!!! Here's another chap!!! Hope you like!!! And the reviews were good as always…just not many!!! The new Twilight book Eclipse came out!!! Yay!!! I have been reading it….plus my new job…that's my excuse for my absence!!! And the new HP movie is the best yet!!! Enjoy!!! Here is another chap to say I'm sorry!!!**

**Review**

_Fred motioned to her that they were ready to leave and she took his hand making a show of it for Ron. Fred looked puzzled but soon with a pop they were gone._

"_Thank god" muttered Ron._

Yes Love?

Hermione woke up the next morning with a monstrous hang over. She had come back the apartment and stormed to her room locking the door. Not even bothering to explain things to the twins. Then she had proceeded to drink herself into a stupor and pass out. As she tried to sit up and open her eyes her head began throbbing.

"Hurts huh?"

She forced open one eye to see Fred sitting beside her on the bed. The expression on his face was a mixture of sympathy and disappointment. He held out his hands and in one was a glass of water and the other held an aspirin. She took the them nodding thanks before she swallowed the pill. She watched him as she set the glass on the night stand. Fred sighed and ran his hands through his red mane.

"What's wrong Fred? Looking a bit irritated there."

He just looked at her and shook his head.

"Where is it Hermione?"

"Where's what? I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

He looked to the wall and said again.

"Where is it?"

She sighed and sunk back into her pillows.

"Behind the book case." She mumbled reluctantly.

He just nodded and turned back to her. He went to grab her hand but she jerked away and rolled over turning her back to him.

"Hermoine listen to me…it's for your own good. I want to help you. You promised to work with me remember? Well were going to work on this."

She sighed. Ron had been right. He only wanted her around to rehabilitate her.

"Fuck you Fred. I thought you wanted me to live with you because you enjoyed having me around and that you were my friend and you loved me. I was pretty wrong huh?"

"Hermoine…."

"Just go Fred. I will be in the shop later. I'm going take a nap."

She felt the pressure on the bed lift and the door click shut moments later. Salty tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over just as silently as his departure.

* * *

Later that day Hermoine went into the shop to put in some hours before closing. She knew the routine and was stalking the shelves. She hated the Hogwarts uniform that was required…the skirt felt a bit too short.

Meanwhile George was in the back office doing the booking while Fred ran the counter. Off course his mind was other places…the same place as his eyes. He watched her stretch to the top shelf and her long legs with them.

"_God I wish I could tap that…WTF!!! Did I just think that?"_

Shaking the thoughts from his mind he concentrated on the problem at hand. That was of course Hermoine being absolutely pissed with him. He had to fix it so she would corporate.

She was still having trouble reaching the top self. Fred sighed and slowly made he way across the store. Carefully he took her arm and stretched it placing the jar of colored boogers in there place. She turned and mumbled thanks without meeting his eyes.

"Hermoine I'm sorry. I should have been more up front with my motives. But I do want you to stay with us because you are my friend and I do enjoy your company. Please will you forgive me? I don't want to ruin our friendship"

"What if I don't want to Fred? What if I don't want to stop drinking…I don't have a problem. What if I don't want to forgive you? What if I don't want to continue to live with you? I'm seriously debating leaving."

He sighed. He didn't want her to leave! For god sakes he loved this woman.

"_Wait…loves? Do I really love her?"_

"Fred your not arguing with me…do you want me to go?!!!"

She was on the edge of fury. Then he did something unexpected. He swiftly pulled her face to his with all the passion he could muster kissed her speechless. When he let go she looked dazed.

"Would that persuade you to stay?"

She nodded slightly and fiercely grabbed his head tangling her fingers in his fiery locks. She kissed him hungrily. Yes this is what she wanted. Fred responded eagerly pushing her into the wall and lifted her and she wrapped her smooth bare legs around him.

She let out a slight moan as he moved his lips along her collar bone.

"Fred…I…I…"

He snickered. "Yes love?"

"I love you!!!"

"The feeling is mutual."

And he proceed to direct his attention on the tops of her breast popping out of the top of her white button up shirt.

Little did they know they had an audience.

**Sorry it's not long enough…wanted to start a new chap!!! Please forgive me!!! I've been busy with work!!! I love you all and the reviews are stellar!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! IT'S THE FANS THAT MAKE ME DO IT!!!**


	15. Damn Hormones

**Yay!!! You guys didn't give up on me!!! I was sure because of my absence that you guys would forget about me…sniffle …but you didn't!!! Thanks for the gorgeous reviews!!! And I know my chapters are notoriously short…I'm going to try to fix that!!! READ ECLIPSE!!! Best book ever…anyways…love you all and here's a new chap…hopefully longer!**

**DISCLAIMER- I have forgotten to say…"I don't own these characters…J.K. Rowling dose!!!" Some idiot e-mailed me telling me I need to do so…like anyone would believe I'm taking credit for this magical world or that I could come up with something like it!!!**

**Review:**

"_I love you!!!"_

"_The feeling is mutual."_

_And he proceed to direct his attention on the tops of her breast popping out of the top of her white button up shirt._

_Little did they know they had an audience._

Damn Hormones

Just as Fred was bringing his hot lips slowly back up her neck making his way to her lips when Hermione let out a gasp. She bucked against him. He mistook it for excitement.

"Oh Hermione I haven't done anything yet!" he chuckled seductively.

"No Fred put me down…we're not alone!" she hissed quickly in his ear as she struggled against him.

He quickly released his hold on her bottom letting her slide down the wall and turned to see George watching with an amused look on his face.

"Well….its about time! I just feel sorry myself…being the poor sap to walk in on it."

Fred was blushing an impossible shade of crimson. Hermione held her composure trying to discretely right her clothing.

"You do know I have to tell everyone about this now…I never was a fan of secrecy." George grinned in his infamous way.

"Yeah yeah whatever George! It's not like I haven't caught you and Angelina going at it in the back office!"

"No worries mate…I wont give the parental the details" giving them both a wink.

Hermione shook the mental image of a randy George and Angelina from her head. She glanced up to the clock noting that it was almost closing.

"Look you guys go ahead and close up. I'm going back the apartment to cook up some dinner."

With that she apperated silently. As soon as she was out of sight George broke into the infamous Weasley smirk.

"So…..how was it?"

Fred swiftly crossed the room and smacked Georges head. Not that it would silence him for any length of time.

Hermione busied herself with boiling water and gathering the ingredients for a quick fix meal of spaghetti. Not that the tasks calmed her thoughts at all. As she broke the raw noodles into the awaiting pot she couldn't shake the images in her mind of what happened earlier.

"_I love him? Fred Weasley? How? I mean I've always loved him as a brother and friend...but romantically?"_

Soon the thoughts of the passion and chemistry they had shared earlier cleared most doubt. She came to the conclusion that she had always had these feelings for Fred. They were just dormant and need to be released.

"_They've been released alright…"_

Could he really be the one for her? She soon realized he was the only point of stability of her life. It had been that way always. He was her rock and her knight wrapped in shiny aluminum foil. He had always come to her rescue.

Soon the kitchen was hotter than the ninth layer of hell. She swiftly undid her black tie throwing it on the counter and undid the first few buttons of her shirt. It frustrated her to be glistening…especially in the winter. It wasn't just the stove though…she was letting her imagination run wild with the idea of Fred.

"_Damn Hormones!"_

So she loved Fred. She could handle this. No biggy right? Of course she would have to get him off her case about the drinking issue. That was the real problem at hand. She was going to have to sit down and talk to Fred rationally tonight.

"_Maybe just a few sips of my vodka to calm my nerves…he's taking it away soon anyways."_

The thoughts angered her and she slammed the oven door shut.

Soon as Fred opened the door the heavenly scent of Italian welcomed him. His saliva glands kicked into over drive.

"Move Fred I'm starved!!!"

George had quickly shoved past bounding into the kitchen. He let up on Fred after Hermione left. He warned him that his nuts were at risk if he hurt her but he was generally pleased with the coupling.

"Hello Luv!! What's cooking in here?" asked George as he started picking at the breadsticks.

She just smiled and handed him a pre made bowl. Fred walked in nervously. She smiled the same to him and handed him his as well. She kissed him on the cheek quickly before bounding off to the counter taking a stool next to George.

As they ate they made small talk and joked. Just like they used to. It brought back so many happy memories.

"Man Mione…I really missed your cooking…forgot food could taste like that!" grunted a stuffed but content George.

She just giggled. She got up to start cleaning the kitchen but Fred intervened.

"Whoa hold on! You cooked! Go on and get out me and George will get this."

He kissed the top of her head as he ushered her out of the kitchen. She made her way to the shower to clean up. And get calm and collected before she talked with Fred.

After he cleaned up George had went to bed. Fred was antsy and had an urge to talk to Hermione. When made it to her room he could here the sounds of Muse drift from her silly muggle stereo. He knocked softly and entered. Soon he wished he hadn't.

There she sat in the middle of her bed completely content. And…almost completely naked. She wore nothing but a black bra and black boy shorts underwear. Her black and purple hair was still damp and was pulled into a messy bun. She was breathtaking to Fred. The absolute definition of sexy. She hadn't noticed his presence and continued to sing.

_**Birds flying high you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky you know how I feel  
Reeds driftin' on by you know how I feel**_

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Fish in the sea you know how I feel  
River running free you know how I feel  
blossom in the trees you know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you  
know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me

Stars when you shine you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine you know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Her voice was just as captivating has her. He began to clap and whistle and her blush could rival that of his hair.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked trying to muster up some anger.

"Long enough. Your really amazing you know." he replied with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him and made room for him to sit beside her on the bed. He noticed she wasn't as boney as she was a week ago…a good sign.

"Its good you're here though…I wanted to talk about us."

This sent off alarm bells in Fred's head.

**(I'm a poet and didn't even know it!!! Hehe..opps sorry back to the story.)**

"Talk."

"Fred…I really do love you. I know this sounds silly and you don't feel the same but…I want to be with you. You're my best friend…and I want us be more. If that's not possible just tell me now…don't lead me on to break my heart."

Her eyes were sad and downcast. She waited to hear the rejection.

"Hermione..."

She winced.

"I love you too. Don't want to ever leave you! You're like my missing puzzle piece. You're everything I could ever want. You're so damn intelligent, and sexy as fuck. Your also unique and speak your mind…very independent. You're different…and you get me Mione. And I love you for it."

She looked up at him tears swimming in her eyes.

"Oh Mione…how could I ever break your heart? And live with myself? Impossible! I want you for my own. I warn you…I will not share."

She giggled at this. She searched into his eyes trying to read the emotion. It was pure love. Suddenly she her body caught fire again. The same thing seemed to be affecting Fred.

The both muttered simultaneously.

"Damn Hormones."

**So what do think? Hehehehe…honestly. I tried to make it longer!!! And I was curious if we want a love scene or not? Please Review!!! I can't live without them!!!**


	16. The Art of Seduction

**Hey!! I'm soooo sorry but my computer totally crashed on me!! I just now got it working again. I know it's been months since I've wrote anything but I'm back!! Hopefully I will finally finish this story…but anyways here is a new chap!! Please review!! **

**Review:**

"_Oh Mione…how could I ever break your heart? And live with myself? Impossible! I want you for my own. I warn you…I will not share."_

_She giggled at this. She searched into his eyes trying to read the emotion. It was pure love. Suddenly she her body caught fire again. The same thing seemed to be affecting Fred._

_The both muttered simultaneously._

"_Damn Hormones."_

The Art Of Seduction

Fred wasn't able to help himself any longer. He softly took her lips with his claiming them as his own. Slowly he massaged her lips and tasted their sweetness. Of course it wasn't enough to satisfy him and he licked her lower lip asking for permission. She parted them granting him access and they began to explore each other. Fred's hands roamed over the curves of her sides lightly giving her goose bumps.

Hermione was a bit more assertive and placed her hand on his chest pushing him down onto the bed showing she was hungry for even more. She then straddled his hips placing her hands on either shoulder and began trailing kisses from his jaw down his neck. Each touch of her lips seemed to sear his skin. She made her way up to his ear and softly tugged at his lobe with her teeth and Fred's hands shot up and grabbed her by her waist. She grinned seductively to herself and began touching his ear with the tip of her tongue and was rewarded with his sharp intake of breath. She followed it up by gently blowing her hot breath over his wet sensitive ear. Fred gave an involuntary moan of pleasure.

"_This is way to easy"_ she chuckled to herself.

But Fred was determined not to let her get the best of him. No way was a woman going to dominate him this way. He easily flipped her underneath him much to her surprise. To her wide expression he only offered a wicked grin. He then grabbed a wrist in each hand and held them above her head and proceeded to force his knee in-between her legs. She wiggled in protest against such a submissive position but Fred silenced her by bringing his knee to the junction of her legs and rubbing her gently. Instead of protest he got murmur of delight. She wanted more and grinded herself into him but he pulled his knee away ginning. He easily took both her hands in one of his and with his other he wetted his index finger with his mouth. He then trailed it down her stomach making swirl designs traveling across to her hips. When he came to her panty line he wetted it again slipping it beneath the elastic slowly edging south.

Her breath became much quicker and shallow and her body was tense with anticipation. She felt the need swelling within her and was aching for the release. She didn't think she could want this anymore. Fred of course was enjoying it just as much as her. He could feel the muscles in her entire body tighten and see her pale flesh flushed with the excessive blood flow. When his finger came to her lips she was very hot and soaking wet. She gasped at the contact and his erection immediately swelled.

He looked at her flushed face and gave her the infamous Weasley smirk.

**Please Review!! If you want more let me know!! Love ya!!**


	17. The Art of Seduction: Part 2

**Sorry Ive been away!!! Ive been kinda busy...and depressive lol. But I'm back hopefully. Here is a new chapter. I really appriciate all the reviews. Anyways here you go.**

The Art of Seduction: Part 2

At the sound of Hermione's gasp Fred couldn't help but chuckle. She wasn't the only one who was fluent in the language of seduction. His hand quickly withdrew from her core. Before she could protest he quickly covered her mouth with his and kissed her in a way that should by all means be illegal. After a few moments of Fred's ravishing Hermione forced his face from hers gasping for breath.

"Fred...please.." she gasped.

"Shhhss...Miss Granger." he said in a sly and disapproving tone. "I promise we will get there but Im not quite done with you yet."

Her shocked response and wide eyes of "fear" fueled Fred in his endeavors.

"Tell me Granger. Where do you my hand?"

Instantly her hand shot to his wrist in an attempt to pull it to her pants. Only he pulled back and scolded her.

"O no no no...I don't think so...not yet. You just lost your privilege of having input. I want you up on your knees and your hands to your side."

Silently she obeyed. Her skin flushed and breath a heavy pant. He had to hardly touch her. He too raised to his knees and slowly began his inspection. He started at her calf slowly caressing up her legs.

"So smooth and long..."

Then he turned into to he her inner thighs and her breath hitched in anticipation. And he chuckled yet again.

"Not yet love.." he cooed.

His broad rough hands swung out again moving up her hips. His fingers splayed out against her front hips.

"These I will use...help you meet my thrusts..."

Her body gave a shiver. And goosebumps engulfed her.

"I cant promise to be gentle love" He whispered gravely.

His hands traveled to her small petite ass. And he grunted in approval. Up her sides and across her smooth flat plan of her abdomen. Still farther north he went grazing her breasts greedily and tracing her collarbone and hollow of her throat. Up her neck still. His thumb traced her lips and cheekbone.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are love? Never have I ever seen someone as beautiful as you."

His voice held sincerity. She was never beautiful to anyone and her lips involuntarily turned up. He cupped her cheek and gazed into her soft chocolate irises.

"Your eyes are my favorite. When I look in them...I see so much. Your intelligence, strength, courage..your stubbornness. I also see the hurt and wounds."

He said it all with a straight voice. The sexual tone in the air was gone.

She winced. She didn't want him or anyone to see that. Not that part of her. Because that was weakness...the enemy. She swiftly turned her head. Fred gently took her hand.

"I wanna make it go away Mione...It hurts me to see it. I want to make you so happy...and give you a real life again. I want to see all of you. Not just your body. I want to see those scars and wounds. I wanna heal them. I want to love you."

She had slumped back into a sitting position and hung her head as if in shame. Slowly he brushed her curtain of hair away while placing his hand under her chin pulling her face back to him.

"Let me love you. Let me make it better."

His words held not lust. Just love and concern. Truth.

As a tear slipped down her cheek he brushed it away. And she searched his eyes for deception.

None.

Softly she reached out with her frail hand to cup his cheek and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Light and gentle. And then spoke the words of acceptance. Ones that said she was over hiding. Those that showed a urge to change. Ones she spoke to her lover and let all defenses fall away. Leaving her feeling more naked than ever before. Meekly they passed her lips.

"Help me"

He pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her head and caressing her back.

"I will. I promise."

After a moment she pulled back. She had never felt this kind of...completion in her life. She tangled her fingers into Fred's unruly locks and kissed him with passion. Her lips spoke of urgency and need. He complied and laid her back softly and leaned back. With slow care he softly striped her of her cloths. He kissed her body all over.

Knees

Hands

Calf's

Thighs

Stomach

Hips

Breasts

Arms

Neck

Ears

Face

Lips

He hovered over her and whispered.

"Your like my fallen angel...and I came to save you. Those eyes full of tragedy. Your saving me too. Do not

let let go of me".

She nodded. He slipped out of his shirt and jeans and discarded them carelessly.

"I love you" he said as he craned down to her ear and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"I love you" she whispered lightly.

And with that he pulled her to him and thrust ed. And he was in heaven with his angel.

**Alright I love reviews, advice, and ideas so hit me up!**


	18. Important Note

**SORRY!!!! I know I'm a mess and I never update. But I saw that many people wanted to me to continue with the story. Originally I planned for the last chapter to be the end of it all considering how I dragged it out. So I plan to keep going and now that I have regular access to the computer I have no excuse right? Anyways if any of you are still reading I love you and thanks! Message me or send reviews…the more I get the sooner Ill update!**

**Peace,**

**SexyBandFreak**


	19. Morning Revelations

Hermione woke up to the sunny light spilling across the room. She felt exhausted and disgruntled about being disturbed from her sleep. She tried to roll over and away from the sparkly nuisance coming face to face a broad male chest sprinkled in freckles. A wave of shock settled in her stomach. She rolled over on her back in a frantic manner and proceeded to run through the events of the night before in hast.

Hermione Granger had sex with Fred Weasly.

She couldn't even tilt her head over to look at his handsome face.

No scratch that. They made love. True it was amazing and just thinking about it gave her post sex glow. He had caressed her and sweetly cradled her taking her to heaven its self.

_Better than any high…._she mused with a grin.

Then she recalled what had led up to said amazing love making. She had bared her soul to Fred. Not so much in words but she still revealed so much. He saw her weak. Usually this gave way to uncomfortable feelings but strangely it was calming instead. He saw the worst and he was ok with it. He was truly going to help her crawl out of this massive black hole. The best part of this was she was feeling…happy?

As Hermione lay in the twisted cotton sheets naked next to a bare Fred she felt more than content. It was inexplicable joy. Even though she hadn't felt it in so long she still was able to recognize the phenomenal emotion. Usually she started the morning of with a drink but the thought of alcohol seemed so wrong and unwanted.

Slowly she turned on her side to take in Fred. He too was on his side facing her. His unruly fiery hair was in much disarray but his face was sweet and peaceful. His lips held a childish smirk to them even in his unconscious state.

_I love him._

As her mind formulated the thought she knew it was true. She was in love with Fred Weasly. Even though she vowed to never love again Fred had snaked his was in and broke her self promise. Fred seemed to be an exception to everything. Hermione was scared. She didn't want anymore pain because she knew she couldn't take it but she still trusted Fred. Although she couldn't figure out exactly why she knew she did. Perhaps it was how he was always there for her. He was the one man who never broke a promise. This included her father in the category. He was always there for her. Even in the bad and the ugly.

For about an hour she watched Fred sleep feeling total bliss and love. She realized this was how she wanted to wake up every morning, with her savior, friend, boss, and lover. He was everything to her in her life rolled into one.

Fred Weasly was her soul mate.

Hermione leaned in softly planting a kiss to his lips as if to seal the deal. He was her future and she was determined to make it work and let herself love him completely and fully. However she did not plan on waking him up.

A soft groan escaped his lips and his face contorted slightly. Unconsciously his arm swung out and pulled Hermione by the waist into him. He buried his face into her wild black mane and inhaled softly. Then he leaned into her ear.

"Good morning love." He whispered in a rough voice that sounded like love and sex rolled into one.

"Good morning to you to" she chuckled.

He then proceeded to nuzzle her neck in a playful manner with sent her into giggles. He rubbed his body into hers and she felt his erection on her abdomen through the sheets. Soon she was on her back with him yanking the sheets completely off the bed giving a shock of air. He loomed over her naked soft form with an impish grin.

"They were in my way." He growled.

Suddenly she felt herself moisten and rubbed her legs in anticipation.

The early morning sunlight was playing off her skin. As he took in the lovely sight before him he noticed she looked healthy and glowing. She looked so different from the night she fell from the roof. He moved to her face and she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Her eyes were joyful and they sparkled with a warm chocolate hue.

_Mine_

He loved her. Right then he knew Hermione was the women he was destined to find. She completed him and he wanted her in his bed next to him every morning. He wanted to see those eyes full of that kind of fulfillment every day. He wanted her to be his forever.

As Fred took this all in Hermione just grinned. She kicked her legs up wrapping them around his waist closing the space between their intimacies. Fred took in a sharp intake of breath at the contact. She wiggled her eyebrows suggest fully.

He complied.


End file.
